f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1972 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1972 |driver1 =Emerson Fittipaldi |driver1points =61 |driver2 =Jackie Stewart |driver2points =45 |driver3 =Denny Hulme |driver3points =39 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =61 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =51 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =47 }} The 1972 Formula One season was the 23rd FIA Formula One season. It featured the 23rd World Championship of Drivers, the 15th International Cup for F1 Manufacturers and numerous non-championship Formula One races. The World Championship season commenced on 23 January and ended on 8 October after twelve races. For 1972 Team Lotus focused again on the type 72 chassis. Imperial Tobacco continued its sponsorship of the team under its new John Player Special brand. The cars, now often referred to as 'John Player Specials', were fielded in a new black and gold livery. Lotus took the championship by surprise in 1972 with 25-year old Brazilian driver Emerson Fittipaldi who became the youngest world champion at that point. Jackie Stewart came second in the championship, and Denny Hulme was third. This was the first year where all the races were run on circuits with modern safety features on them, and considerable progress had been made since 1967, the last year where all races were run on circuits without significant safety improvements. The BRM team took its final victory when Jean-Pierre Beltoise won the rain-affected 1972 Monaco Grand Prix in a P160D. Three races were not held: The Dutch Grand Prix was cancelled this year because of safety arrangements that were not completed for the race. It was supposed to be held between the Belgian and French races at the usual location, Zandvoort. A return of the Mexican Grand Prix was cancelled after interest dried up in the wake of the death of Pedro Rodríguez, and amid major insurance problems after the crowd control debacle in 1970. And a race at Ontario Motor Speedway was cancelled after the sponsor, Questor Corporation, ran into financial problems. Calendar Non Championship Calendar Drivers and constructors Motor Racing Developments Ltd. |constructor = |chassis = BT33 BT34 BT37 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Graham Hill |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Carlos Reutemann |seconddriverrounds = 1-2, 5-12 |thirddriver = Wilson Fittipaldi |thirddriverrounds = 3-12 }} Marlboro BRM España Marlboro BRM Austria-Marlboro BRM |constructor = |chassis = P153 P153B P160B P160C P180 |tyre = |engine = BRM P142 V12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 9 |firstdriver = Howden Ganley |firstdriverrounds = 1-6, 8-12 |seconddriver = Reine Wisell |seconddriverrounds = 1, 3-4, 6, 8, 10 |thirddriver = Peter Gethin |thirddriverrounds = 1-7, 9-12 |fourthdriver = Alex Soler-Roig |fourthdriverrounds = 1, 3 |fifthdriver = Helmut Marko |fifthdriverrounds = 1-2, 4-6 |sixthdriver = Jean-Pierre Beltoise |sixthdriverrounds = 2-12 |seventhdriver = Jackie Oliver |seventhdriverrounds= 7 |eighthdriver = Bill Brack |eighthdriverrounds = 11 |ninthdriver = Brian Redman |ninthdriverrounds = 12 }} Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC |constructor = |chassis = 312B2 |tyre = |engine = Ferrari 001/1 F12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 5 |firstdriver = Jacky Ickx |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Clay Regazzoni |seconddriverrounds = 1-5, 8-12 |thirddriver = Mario Andretti |thirddriverrounds = 1-3, 10, 12 |fourthdriver = Nanni Galli |fourthdriverrounds = 6 |fifthdriver = Arturo Merzario |fifthdriverrounds = 7-8 }} John Player Team Lotus World Wide Racing |constructor = |chassis = 72D |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Emerson Fittipaldi |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Dave Walker |seconddriverrounds = 1-9, 12 |thirddriver = Reine Wisell |thirddriverrounds = 11-12 }} STP March Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = 721 721G 721X |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Ronnie Peterson |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Niki Lauda |seconddriverrounds = All }} Equipe Matra Sports |constructor = |chassis = MS120C MS120D |tyre = |engine = Matra MS72 V12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Chris Amon |firstdriverrounds = All }} Yardley Team McLaren |constructor = |chassis = M19A M19C |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdriver = Denny Hulme |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Peter Revson |seconddriverrounds = 1-3, 5, 7, 9-12 |thirddriver = Brian Redman |thirddriverrounds = 4, 6, 8 |fourthdriver = Jody Scheckter |fourthdriverrounds = 12 }} Team Surtees Brooke Bond Oxo Team Surtees Flame Out Team Surtees Ceramica Pagnossin Team Surtees |constructor = |chassis = TS9B TS14 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdriver = Tim Schenken |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Andrea de Adamich |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddriver = Mike Hailwood |thirddriverrounds = 2-10, 12 |fourthdriver = John Surtees |fourthdriverrounds = 10 }} Elf Team Tyrrell |constructor = |chassis = 002 003 004 005 006 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = François Cevert |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Jackie Stewart |seconddriverrounds = 1-4, 6-12 |thirddriver = Patrick Depailler |thirddriverrounds = 6, 12 }} Team Williams Motul |constructor = |chassis = 711 721 FX3 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Henri Pescarolo |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Carlos Pace |seconddriverrounds = 2-12 }} Team Eifelland Caravans |constructor = |chassis = E21 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Rolf Stommelen |firstdriverrounds = 2-9 }} Scribante Lucky Strike Racing |constructor = |chassis = 72D |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Dave Charlton |firstdriverrounds = 2, 6-8 }} Team Gunston |constructor = |chassis = BT33 TS9 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = John Love |firstdriverrounds = 2 |seconddriver = Willie Ferguson |seconddriverrounds = 2 }} Clarke-Mordaunt-Guthrie Racing |constructor = |chassis = 721G |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Mike Beuttler |firstdriverrounds = 3-12 }} Martini Racing |constructor = |chassis = PA123/3 |tyre = |engine = Tecno Series-P F12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Nanni Galli |firstdriverrounds = 5, 7, 9-10 |seconddriver = Derek Bell |seconddriverrounds = 6, 8, 10-12 }} Connew Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = PC1 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = François Migault |firstdriverrounds = 7, 9 }} Gene Mason Racing |constructor = |chassis = 711 |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Skip Barber |firstdriverrounds = 11-12 }} Champcarr Inc. |constructor = |chassis = TS9B |tyre = |engine = Cosworth DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Sam Posey |firstdriverrounds = 12 }} Results and standings Drivers Points for the 1972 World Championship of Drivers were awarded on a 9-6-4-3-2-1 basis to the top six placegetters in each race. For classification, only the best five results from the first half of the season and the best five results from the second half of the season could be retained. |valign="top" align="left"| |} Constructors Points for the 1972 International Cup for F1 Manufacturers were awarded on a 9-6-4-3-2-1 basis to the top six placegetters in each race. Only the best placed car from each manufacturer was eligible to score points. For classification, only the best five results from the first half of the season and the best five results from the second half of the season could be retained. Category:Formula One Seasons Category:1972 Formula One Season